The Letter
by Anaphalis Javanica
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan yang sangat serasi, bahkan siapapun akan iri jika melihat mereka berdua. Warga kebangsaan Korea yang sama-sama menjalani hidup di Amerika Serikat ini memang sudah bersama selama 5 tahun. Kebersamaan mereka sungguh tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan, kecuali surat yang baru saja Sehun terima. Inilah ujung dari kisah cinta mereka. HUNHAN HERE! YAOI! TYPOS!


**TITLE : THE LETTER**

**SUMMARY : Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan yang sangat serasi, bahkan siapapun akan iri jika melihat mereka berdua. Warga kebangsaan Korea yang sama-sama menjalani hidup di Amerika Serikat ini memang sudah bersama selama 5 tahun. Kebersamaan mereka sungguh tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan, kecuali surat yang baru saja Sehun terima. Inilah ujung dari kisah cinta mereka.**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**PAIR : HUNHAN**

**MAIN CAST :**

**- Oh Sehun**

**- Xi Luhan**

**OTHER CAST :**

**- Sehun's Mom**

**RATED : T**

**DESCLAIMER : All cast belong to God. But, this story's mine.**

**WARNING : OOC, BL, TYPOS, AUTHOR BELUM PROFESIONAL, SEDIKIT(atau mungkin banyak)MEMBIGUNGKAN.**

**DON'T BASH IF YOU CAN'T DO BETTER**

**IF YOU CAN BETTER, JUST CRITIC ME. DON'T BASH.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**LAST,**

**HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

_Tok! tok! tok!_

Tidak terdengar balasan.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sepertinya dia belum terbangun. Kali ini ibunya mengetuk lebih kuat.

_Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Benar-benar tidak ada perubahan. "Sehun! Kau punya telinga tidak?!" Ibu Sehun meneriakinya dari balik pintu. "Kau dikirimi surat!" Sambil memegang kertas berbentuk segi empat, ibu Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Dari siapa?" Sehun menjawab perkataan ibunya tanpa membuka mata. Suaranya terdengar sangat halus dan serak, menandakan bahwa tubuhnya baru setengah sadar.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apakah aku memiliki dosa yang begitu besar, sehingga kau memberikanku anak yang tidak sopan? Bahkan dia membalas perkataan ibunya di dalam, tanpa membukakan pintu." Kali ini ibunya bermonolog dengan suara lantang, bermaksud supaya Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berat. Sehun mencoba menggerakkan kakinya sekuat mungkin dengan tubuh yang masih sempoyongan dan kepala yang berputar, benar-benar masih mengantuk.

Kunci diputar, gagang pintu ditekan dengan malas oleh Sehun. Masih belum membuka mata, ia mengucapkan kalimat dengan sangat lambat. "Dari siapa, eomma?" Sehun menguap.

Ibu Sehun mendesah kesal. Anaknya ini memang benar-benar itu membaca tulisan yang ada di balik amplop. "Luhan." Dengan cepat Sehun membuka matanya dan melotot ke arah ibunya. Tubuhnya kini berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang siap mengambil surat itu dari tangan ibunya.

Ibunya hanya membiarkan Sehun mengambil surat itu, lalu menjitak kepalanya. "Dasar pemalas. Apa kau bisa mencari jodoh nanti? oh, aku bingung kenapa ada banyak wanita yang tergila-gila denganmu. Wajahmu tidak tampan, kurasa." Ibu Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Sehun, Sehun hanya menanggapi perkataan ibunya dengan meringis. Kini dia hanya fokus pada surat yang kini dipegangnya.

"_Kenapa tidak lewat sms saja? Apakah ini semacam surat romantis? Oh, Luhan, cintaku padamu akan bertambah!" _Pikir Sehun_. _Sehun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kasur sambil menatap surat itu penuh rasa penasaran.

_Sehun, maafkan aku. Mungkin selama ini aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Mungkin aku terlalu manja, atau mungkin aku terlalu banyak menyita waktumu. Mungkin ini akan sangat berat bagiku dan kau, namun aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Jangan pernah mendatangiku kesana dan menangis di depanku untuk memintaku kembali. Jika kau menjemputku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu._

_Luhan_

Sehun terdiam. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dia baca. Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Sehun melakukan kesalahan pada Luhan? Tidak. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Sehun tertawa hambar dengan mata berkaca-kaca._" Luhan hanya bercanda. Ya. Luhan hanya bercanda. Itu tak mungkin terjadi._" Sehun memutar kalimat itu di kepalanya. Sungguh, ini tidak bisa di percaya.

.

Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan yang sangat serasi, bahkan siapapun akan iri jika melihat mereka berdua. Warga kebangsaan Korea yang memilih untuk menjalani hidup di Amerika Serikat ini memang sudah bersama selama 5 tahun. Kebersamaan mereka sungguh tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan, kecuali surat yang baru saja Sehun terima. Inilah ujung dari kisah cinta mereka.

.

Sehun berlari. Kakinya yang panjang menelusuri jalanan dengan cepat. Tiap pejalan kaki dilaluinya dengan kasar. Terkadang beberapa diantaranya memaki Sehun ketika tidak sengaja tersenggol. Ramainya situasi jalanan tidak membuatnya menurunkan tingkat kecepatan pada kakinya. Dia terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan matahari yang kini mulai terik, memanaskan kepala Sehun. Sehun terus berlari, tanpa memperdulikan rasa pegal pada betisnya.

Dia terus berlari. Berbagai macam pikiran melintasi otaknya. Satu-satunya cara adalah pergi ke bandara. Jika Luhan bersungguh-sungguh untuk pergi, Sehun yakin Luhan akan menuju ke bandara. Hanya itu yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Taksi!" Sehun berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan nasib sial, ternyata taksi itu tidak berhenti. Sehun menendang angin dengan kesal sambil mendesah, kemudian kembali mencari taksi yang sedang melaju di jalanan.

"Taksi!" Kali ini teriakan Sehun jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya maju beberapa senti. Dia sedang berada di badan jalan. Sedikit senggolan mobil pada tubuhnya, mungkin bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit.

Taksi itu tidak memedulikan Sehun dan terus melaju. Sehun benar-benar kesal. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menatap benci kepada jalanan. Selang beberapa menit, dia kembali mendinginkan kepalanya, kemudian mencari taksi lain untuk membawanya ke bandara. Mungkin ini memang hari sial untuk Sehun, karena tak ada taksi lagi yang melewati jalan itu.

"Akh!" Sudah hamper 10 menit ia menunggu di tempat yang sama, namun tak satupun taksi yang lewat. Sehun mulai putus asa. Dia menunduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Apakah hubungannya dengan Luhan memang harus berakhir? Apa alasan Luhan untuk ini?

Sehun menyerah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, namun belum sempat kakinya berpijak, sebuah taksi sedang menuju ke arahnya sekarang. Tampaknya taksi itu kosong. Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirnya dan saat itu juga, Sehun meloncatkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangan. "Taksi!"

.

Sehun sudah sampai di bandara San Francisco. Dia mencari Luhan di bandara yang sangat luas ini—Tentu saja. Karena bandara ini salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia- dan tentu saja dia tidak menemukannya. Bandara ini sangatlah besar. Karena tidak tahu harus kemana, sehun akhirnya datang ke meja informasi.

"Excuse me"

"Yes, can I help you?" Sejenak wanita yang berdiri dibalik meja informasi itu menatap Sehun dengan tampang bingung. Yah, Sehun memang sangat kacau kali ini. Seseorang berwajah Asia yang kental menggunakan baju tidur, sandal rumah yang sudah sangat kotor, dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Hmm.. pesawat menuju Korea Selatan…"

"Oh, sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu." Wanita itu menatap Sehun dengan tampang bingung. Mendadak wajah Sehun berubah. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat. Giginya menggeretak.

"A.. Ah.. Begitu.. Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh? K.. kau tidak salah? Tolong periksa lagi." Sehun ingin memastikan. Apakah Luhan ada di pesawat itu? Apakah benar pesawat itu? apakah Luhan benar-benar mempermainkan hatinya sekarang?

"Iya. Aku yakin. Satu hari ini hanya ada satu pesawat yang menuju Korea Selatan." Selesailah semua. Sehun menunduk dan menatap kosong. Luhan sudah meninggalkannya. Sehun melangkah lunglai menuju pintu keluar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditahannya air matanya dengan bahu yang gemetar. Sehun tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang.

.

"Eomma."

"Ada apa?" Ibu Sehun menjawab perkataan anaknya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari majalah yang sedang dibacanya. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke ibunya.

"Bisakah besok aku pulang ke Korea? Ada yang ingin aku lakukan. Tolonglah." Sehun menggenggam tangan ibunya sambil memasang wajah memelas. Ibu Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, melihat ke arah Sehun, kemudian melanjutkan membaca majalah.

"Tidak bisa. Apakah kau sudah gila?" Sehun mendesah. Ia sudah tau dari awal bahwa meminta sesuatu kepada ibunya adalah hal tersulit.

"Eomma… ayolah.."

"Ya! Kau sedang dirasuki setan atau apa?! Bagaimana mungkin ketika aku sedang membaca majalah, kau datang, dan tiba-tiba kau meminta untuk pulang ke Korea. Apakah kau sudah gila?!" Ibu Sehun kini benar-benar menatap kesal ke arah Sehun.

"Iya! Aku sudah gila!" Sehun membalas perkataan ibunya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan dengan kasar ke lantai. Ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng bingung.

"Hei Sehun! Kau tadi habis darimana? Ceritakan pada ibu! Surat macam apa yang kau terima tadi?"

.

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang tidak aktif."_

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang tidak aktif."_

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang tidak aktif."_

"Argh! Luhan, apakah kau sudah gila?" Sehun mencoba menelepon Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tentu saja hal yang mustahil jika Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang tidak aktif."_

"_Nomor yang anda hubungi, sedang tidak aktif."_

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredakan amarahnya, kemudian mengembuskannya dengan paksa. "Eomma benar. Sepertinya bukan Luhan yang gila, tetapi aku."

.

" Eomma, kau belum memesan tiket untukku?" Baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun Langsung menanyakan hal yang-tentu-saja-dia-sendiri-tau-jawabannya kepada ibunya, kemudian mendekati meja makan dan duduk di kursi kerajaannya—paling ujung sebelah kanan-

"Hah. Kau masih mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ibu Sehun menjawab Sehun sambil membawa piring yang penuh roti. "Makan ini" Ibu Sehun meletakkan piring itu di meja makan, tepat di depan Sehun.

"Eomma. Tolonglah.." Tidak peduli dengan perkataan ibunya yang menyuruhnya memakan roti di depannya itu, dia justru melanjutkan masalah tiket itu.

Ibu Sehun meringis, kemudian memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Sedetik kemudian, dia terlonjak kaget. "Astaga! Ada apa dengan matamu? Kenapa bengkak? Kenapa ada lingkaran hitam? Kau sakit? Apakah kau demam?" Ibu Sehun meraba pipi anaknya itu."Hey, kau tidak demam. Kemudian apa ini?" Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Sehun curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa, eomma. Aku tidak tidur semalaman" Sehun mencoba menghindari tatapan ibunya.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Eomma, apakah kau tidak kasihan dengan anakmu ini? Mataku menjadi seperti ini karena kau tidak mengijinkanku kembali ke Korea." Sehun mengambil roti yang diletakkan di meja tadi, kemudian memakannya dengan malas.

"Ceritakan alasanmu."

"Aku ingin bertemu seseorang." Sehun melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa?" Ibu Sehun sedikit tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Aku. Ingin. Bertemu. Dengan. Seseorang" Sehun mempertegas setiap kata yang diucapkannya sambil menatap mata ibunya penuh harap. Mulutnya bahkan berhenti mengunyah.

"Hanya itu?! Oh, Tuhan! Habiskan rotimu, kemudian mandi, dan pergi ke sekolah!" Ibu Sehun melangkah ke dapur dan menjauhi Sehun. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan anaknya tadi. '_Ingin bertemu seseorang, huh? Dan aku harus mengeluarkan uang berjuta-juta hanya untuk membiarkan Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang? Yang benar saja.'_

"Eomma! Seseorang ini sangat penting untukku!"

"Eomma, ayolah! Apakah kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti?"

"Eomma! Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati!"

Sehun berteriak dari ruang makan dengan tangan memegang pisau roti, mencoba mendramatiskan suasana. Tentu saja ibu Sehun mendengar kalimat-kalimat anaknya itu.

"Hey! Pikirkan sekolahmu. Sekolahmu disini salah satu sekolah terbaik! Apakah kau begitu bodoh untuk keluar dari sekolah dan mencoba untuk masuk sekolah lain di Korea yang belum tentu sebagus sekolahmu ini?" Ibu Sehun membalas dengan cara yang sama. Berteriak dari dapur.

"Baiklah. kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya bisa pergi ke Korea?" Sehun kembali berteriak, membalas perkataan ibunya.

"Dapatkan uang itu sendiri." Ibu Sehun mengucapkan kalimatnya tidak lebih lantang dari sebelumnya.

"Apa?"

"Dapatkan uang itu, sendiri." Ibu Sehun memberikan penekanan pada kalimat 'sendiri'.

"Apa? Kau bercanda, kan? Hey, aku baru 17 tahun, eomma!" Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian berlari menuju dapur. Setelah melihat ibunya, Sehun kembali mencoba memperjelas hal yang baru saja ia dengar "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, dapatkan uang untuk membeli tiket itu sendiri. Jika kau mendapatkan uang itu, kau akan kuberi kebebasan untuk kembali ke Korea. Apa ada yang harus kujelaskan lagi?" Ibu Sehun menjelaskan sambil mengiris bawang, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sehun. Dia yakin anaknya tidak mungkin mau untuk bekerja. Dia seorang pemalas.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Jaman sekarang, tidak ada perusahaan yang menerima orang yang bahkan belum lulus SMA!" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apakah harus sesulit itu? Hanya untuk bertemu Luhan?

"Pikirkan sendiri. Sudahlah, cepat mandi atau kau akan terlambat sekolah!"

"Hari ini aku libur."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Sehun mengambil apel yang terdapat di dalam lemari pendingin, kemudian memakannya.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng untuk meyakinkan ibunya.

"Kenapa libur?"

"Guru sedang rapat. Kemarin Kai memberitahuku."

"Kau seorang pembohong yang handal. Aku akan menelepon Kai untuk memastikan."

"Terserah." Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Setelah berbohong dengan mudah kepada ibunya, Sehun keluar dari dapur, kemudian menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya mengambil dompet dan telepon genggam, kemudian segera berlari ke pintu utama. Ia tidak melihat seorangpun disana, dan ibunya tidak ada di dapur lagi. Ini kesempatan emas.

.

"Oke. Uang tabunganku hanya sekitar 7 juta, dan itu karena aku baru menghabiskan tabunganku untuk bermain-main. Itu berarti, aku harus mendapatkan uang sekitar 1,5 juta. Apakah mustahil jika langit Korea menurunkan uang hanya untukku? Argh!" Dengan sedikit frustasi, Sehun bermonolog sambil menatap dompetnya. Mendapatkan 1,5 juta itu bukan hal yang mudah, dan pastinya memerlukan banyak waktu.

Saat ini, Sehun sedang berada di tengah-tengah keramaian New York. Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang berlalu lalang disini. Mungkin, tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Pria ini hanya merenung sambil menatap kosong jalanan.

Sebuah taksi menghampiri Sehun.

"Need taxi?" Supir taksi itu menawarkan taxi kepada Sehun. Tanpa berpikir, Sehun menggeleng kepada supir itu. Sebelum taksi itu pergi, sesuatu menghampiri otak Sehun. Ide yang mungkin sangat aneh, namun bisa membantunya untuk saat ini.

"Em, I'm sorry, can you help me?"

"What's that?"

"Dimana aku bisa mendaftar untuk menjadi supir taksi?"

"Kau bercanda?" Supir itu tertawa sambil menatap tidak percaya kepada Sehun.

"Aku serius." Sehun mengangguk mantap.

* * *

**########## TBC/END? ##########**

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf karna mungkin untuk saat ini dan seterusnya, hunhan moment jarang yaw, soalnya mereka terpisah/?

Sebenernya ni ff udah mendiami laptop sekitar setengah taun/? Tapi baru sekarang di-edit plus di tambah lagi dikit-dikit.

Author sih berharapnya nih ff lebih baik dari ff author sebelumnya . Karena ni ff mikirnya jauh lebih lama. Dengan dipenuhi kepercayaan diri yang kuat, author iseng bikin latar Amerika dengan dicampur bahasa inggris "yang penting ada", pake pesawat2 segala lagi xD (note : harga tiket AS-Korea berapaan sih? Itu author ngasal doang soalnya xD).

Okeh, author ga mau pidato lebih jauh lagi, cukup disini, dan sampai jumpa.

Thanks for read, Many thanks for follow, most thanks for fave, and Thanks thanks thanks for review :)

**SIDERS NOT ALLOWED!**


End file.
